I Command Thee
by Novirp13
Summary: Warriors knew that nobody should underestimate Wind just because of his age. He's one of the reincarnations of the Chosen Hero, after all/ But he didn't know he was this powerful (Linked Universe)


**I COMMAND THEE  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo

**.**

**Genre(s): **Action

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **Warrior knew that nobody should underestimate Wind just because of his age. He's one of the reincarnations of the Chosen Hero, after all.

But he didn't know he was this _powerful._

.

.

* * *

When the unknown magic spat them out into the unknown Hyrule without any warning (as usual), Warriors first thought was _'woah. This is Wild's Hyrule? So vast and pretty'.  
_

Then it immediately changed to _'what?! This is _the_ normal monsters here? Are you kidding me?!'  
_

(He wasn't the only one who protested over their unfortunate situation, by the way. Wind loudly profess his hatred towards this place too with a colorful language that made Hyrule's face turned as red as a tomato)

(To think he wasn't used to the profanity already, after journeying together with Wind—a certified pirate—and Legend—a certified _jackass—_for the past months. This sorcerer child is so innocent. Even more so than their youngest)

Seriously. They couldn't even catch their breath from the sudden change of scenery before a horde of Lizalfos and Bokoblins, along with occasional Keese, jumped on them. Black, Silver. Not to mention, _corrupted_ as well. Whether it was because of whatever-that-brought-the-Links-together had tainted them or was it because of this world Ganon's previous influence, maybe a bit of both. But this universe's monster was such a pain in the ass, he didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Hell, Sky's floating lands were better than this clusterfuck of event, no matter how scary it was to see the clouds under their feet.

Then a Lynel—a _motherfucking golden Lynel—_came hounding towards them to join in on the battle just for the fun of it.

Because their luck is shit, that's why.

Instead of lamenting over the crappy fate that had befallen upon the surrounding Links, however, the Hero of Wind instantly whopped in excitement; what an odd reaction to this predicament. He went to Warriors' side, after shredding the nearest enemies with a continuous spin attack then grounded himself by stabbing the Phantom Sword to the earth, rummaging his bag and pulling out a…is that Wind Waker? The kid told them about the magical baton before. How it could change the direction of the wind, how it could summon a tornado and such. Why did he decide to pull that out right now? Wind ducked behind the knight's back and said, grinning wide all the while, "I've got an idea. Cover me, 'kay?"

Huh? Idea? What kind? Something that could dissuade the Lynel from ramming them all off with its massive body alone? Or to kill all of these monsters in one, fell sweep? Maybe he will summon the tornado? Wasn't it dangerous for the Heroes as well, though?

Yet Blondie looked so sure of it that Warriors just nodded in acquiescence. As Captain whipped his shield to the fore and slashed any enemy that came too close to their vicinity, Wind pointed his Wind Waker to the rampaging Lynel. He closed his eyes, swing the baton.

The wind _sang._

And everything _stopped._

Well, not _literally_ everything. The sound of nature was still there, the fight is ongoing. But the Lynel. Who was in the middle of raising its spear towards the unsuspecting back of Twilight and Four suddenly…stopped.

There was a roar.

Then before they knew it, the monsters everyone fought were thrown to the sky by the massive force of Lynel's spinning spear.

_What the hell?_ The other heroes surreptitiously converged towards Warriors and Wind location, face frozen in disbelief. What the hell just happened? One moment, that Lynel was ready to skewer the Chosen Heroes and now it decided to help their cause? Every Lizalfos and Bokoblins were now running around like a headless chicken, trying to dodge the rampaging horse yet to no avail. It didn't even spare any mercy to the enemies who just arrived—the sounds of the fighting draw them close—and just kept on running and killing, wiping the ground clean with an almost excited yell.

All of it was because of Wind.

He wasn't the only one gaping at this point. Wind himself was busy with his 'concert', moving the white baton ever so graciously. Every move, every swing, the Lynel followed. A bash to the left, a dash to the right. Stabbing a Lizalfo on the head, chopping a Bokoblin in half. It pulled out it own Spinning Attack and every monster scrambled. Warriors knew that nobody should underestimate Wind just because of his age. He's one of the reincarnations of the Chosen Hero, after all.

But he didn't know he was this _powerful._

Legend nudged Time with an elbow and whispered, a slight tremble was evident in his voice while they watched Wind commanded the Lynel to jump to the nearest cliff and kill itself, now that the job is done, "remind me not to get on his bad side after this."

Warriors awkwardly laughed.

* * *

**(A/N): '**Command Melody' is an overpowered skill, seriously :'D


End file.
